


What is Love?

by Metalera_Lair



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 90's Music, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Explosions, He Came He Saw He Saved Some Lives, More Quicksilver Rescue-Scenes Because We Stan, Peter Maximoff Saves the Day, Pietro Maximoff Goes by Peter, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Quicksilver to the Rescue, Some Humor, peter maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalera_Lair/pseuds/Metalera_Lair
Summary: Post-Apocalypse, year 1993. New music, new rescue, new encounter and - possibly - a whole new adventure. Quicksilver is back at it again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men franchise nor any of its characters.
> 
> An idea of this one-shot actually came years ago, when I was discussing the newly came out X-Men: Apocalypse movie with my best friend, and we started debating on just what Peter's new music sequence and rescue mission would be in the next film. We already knew there would be yet another 10-year jump into the future, giving it a 1993 setting. And after a quick scouting out, this story came to live.
> 
> And as such, the following fanfic is dedicated to my best friend - I call her Panini. Thanks for supporting me through and through.

The explosion went off with a loud blast sending pieces of broken glass and sheds of the bricks scattered on the ground; a follow-up investigation discovered a leakage in the gas system of one of the apartments, explaining the incident. It was indeed a lucky coincidence that a particular speedster was making his way across the very street in NYC, where the building blew up. Or rather _was_ in a process of blowing up, as the time-speed came in very handy at the moments like this.

In a time-frozen moment, the speedster hit a 'play' button on his trusty music-player and practically danced into the building banging his head with the rhythm of the song. He searched and gracefully brought all the habitants of the apartments out to the streets. Smirking at the little siblings' pillow fight, wagging the eyebrows to the young couple's heated make out session, and adding a finishing touch to an old lady's knitting, young man had been emptying the house at the speed of sound. His body flowed with the disco-tune in his earphones, as he showed off his skillful moves in front of the slowly shattering mirrors in the halls before speeding off to the next to-be-saved target.

"Why, you cutie," speedster cooed at a green-eyed ginger cat, as he picked her up and played boxing with her in front of the mirror. He even got the time to add a finishing touch to the soup for a mother of four before bringing her and her children outside, including the meant-to-be dinner for the family.

"Here ya go, lil' bud," he gently squeezed the tennis ball into the mouth of a retriever's puppy before carefully picking him up and storming away. Young man made corrections in a maths equation for a high school geek, helped out with a make-up for a punk-looking young brunette, and turned off the iron – because, why not? And all that during the evacuation process of the entire building.

The fire was continuously advancing and spreading out across the house, and the faces of tenants that were still indoors were gradually assuming terrified masks of a slow-motioned realization of the upcoming danger. Speedster rushed around the building, as it was slowly, but surely being consumed by the deadly flames; the rooms were continuously being vacated of the residents, as the street was growing more and more crowded.

He took out the twin boys the last, utterly convinced by now that there was no living soul left in the already ruled by the burning essence apartments. However, young man realised how mistaken he was, when he caught a glimpse of a thin figure being thrown out of the broken window at the corner of the upper floor. It seemed that young woman decided to jump off from her room hoping to save herself from the merciless fire. Although, the chances of survival were slim, a quick escape might have been preferred to succumbing into the flames. At least she could end it all in an instant.

That was the girl's motivation, as speedster presumed, and he refused to let it be this way. There was time. There was _still_ time. They could make it.

His heart pumping fast with the beat of the music, he took off, instantly picking up the speed and making his way up the building's cracking wall in hasty zigzags between the erupting with hot flames windows. Speedster reached the girl, scooped her up into his arms and secured a strong hold on her neck before flashing down and up again onto apartment block across the alley; as far from the explosion, as possible.

As the couple took shelter on the rooftop, the time switched back to its regular path, and a loud shock wave trembled throughout the whole block. Young woman came to her senses, discovering herself lying on the concrete in the firm grasp of a kneeling by her side man in his early-thirties. As a realization slowly downed on her, she gazed at her saviour, while he ripped off his earphones and goggles in one swift motion.

" _What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me,_

_Don't hurt me,_

_No more…_ " A brand new hit blared from the speakers, successfully downing the sounds of commotion from below.

A gentle breeze played with his silver bangs, while speedster studied his last rescuee rather curiously with those perky brown eyes of his, taking in her messy from the air-force blonde locks and a puzzled look in her cerulean eyes. In a moment, his mouth widened in a charming smirk, as he welcomed young lady back to safety.

"Hey there, name's Quicksilver."

**Author's Note:**

> It's rather sad that we got such a limited Quicksilver action in Dark Phoenix, leaving out his character development that was built up in Apocalypse and dismissing his signature scenes. That being said, I hope this story can offer a bit of consolation.
> 
> Also, anyone can make a wild guess as to who's the blonde supposed to be?
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading, please let me know what you think, but most importantly - read on and enjoy! :3


End file.
